


A Plan Fit For A King

by Miss_monokuma



Category: Dangan Ronpa, SDR2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gundma talks kinda normal, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Non Despair AU, sonia is a princess fucking shocker, souda is a prince now that's the actual shocker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_monokuma/pseuds/Miss_monokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gundam Tanaka takes it upon himself to find what he desires most in life, he encounters an enchantress who very well might be able to help him. All he seeks is to be a ruler. However the enchantress can see something that might help Gundam more than a throne and crown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Plan Fit For A King

**Author's Note:**

> Alright well here goes nothing! Try to enjoy it? Key word is try?? Idk

It was early one morning when Gundam had made the plans to leave for the Enchantress. He planned exactly how much food to bring, where he would stop on his way, and how much time he would spend sleeping between stops. Today was the day. He had his bag packed with food, water and a map.

"Are you sure the woman will even end up being able to help you?" A dear friend of his asked.He put his shoes on before looking back to the friend of his, whom had gold eyes and somewhat messy brown hair.

"People aren't called Enchantresses for no reason Hajime." He said while standing back up from where he sat."I figure she should be able to help me."

Hajime didn't seem convinced, but also didn't care whether or not the Enchantress would be able to help Gundam or not. Gundam grabbed his bag off the old rickety chair and looked at Hajime again.

"I'm leaving now, thank you for watching over The Four Dark Devas of Destruction."Hajime sighed and looked out the window. "No thank you this is an honor, really." Gundam half smiled before walking out the door.

* * *

 

Gundam set out for his trip and made it to the Enchantresses cabin earlier than what he planned he would. The cabin was dilapidated, it seemed to be completely worthless aside from the fact the lights were on inside. He walked up the cabin, fearing nothing that may be inside. It would be merely child's play compared to what he's dealt with in the past.

"Excuse me, Is anyone here?" Gundam made sure his voice was strong and unwavering.  Loud and Proud.

From the darkness of the cabin, a woman emerged, her hair pulled up and held into place by scissors. Her eyes glow red, and her smile was wide.

"How may I be of assistance to you?" She asked, her smile growing somehow by the second. 

"I am searching for what I desire most in life." He begins. "I wish to rule a kingdom! To have a crown, and be feared by many!"

Touko, the enchantress, looked Gundam strait in the eyes for a few seconds strait, causing Gundam to feel somewhat uneasy.

"I understand." Touko says, her eyes flicking around the room from behind her glasses. "I'd like to read your bones, is that alright?" 

Gundam nods before the woman insists he take a seat by a burning fire. She comes to him with a basket of bones. She allows him to choose a bone from the basket. 

"Blow onto the bone and then place it in the fire." Gundam does just that and then watches the fire, it crackles some but doesn't seems to really react to the bone. Touko watches the fire, nods and says something quick to herself before going over to a shelf and picking out a bottle with a an orange liquid inside. She hands it to him and Gundam eyes it curiously.

"What is this?" He asks. 

Touko crosses her arms and looks down to Gundam. "It is a potion that will give you everything you need to achieve your desires. However I warn you, do not drink it now. Wait for the timing to be perfect."

"What makes the timing perfect?" Gundam asks before giving the potion a whiff and cringing at it.

"You'll know." She says. "Now leave. I have business to finish." the woman removes the pair of scissors from her hair, letting it fall messily toward the floor, and she saunters back into the darkness. Gundam takes one last look at the fire and the bone he placed inside before putting the potion in his bag and walking back out the door he came.


End file.
